Dear Lord
by Smeagolia
Summary: When the clock struck 12:00 midnight on Thanksgiving, 10 people bowed their heads in their separate beds across London to give thanks. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


**A/N: I know they don't celebrate Thanksgiving where Harry and his friends live but consider this an AU where they do.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

When the clock struck 12:00 midnight on Thanksgiving, 10 people bowed their heads in their separate beds across London.

"Dear Lord," Harry whispered, "Thank you for making me a wizard. Thank you for taking me to Hogwarts, which changed my life. Thank you for helping me discover all of this. Thank you for bringing me to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, who stuck with me in my wild goose chase to stop Voldemort. Thank you for bringing me and my friends safely out of the war, and say hi for me to those who are now in Heaven. Thank you for the life you have given me."

"Dear Lord," Hermione whispered, "Thank you for saving us from Voldemort. Thank you for protecting us. Thank you for place where I can be a 'mudblood' and still be safe. Thank you for that troll that trapped me in the bathroom all those years ago. Without that troll I never would have been friends with Harry and Ron, and without them I'd probably still be that foolish know-it-all from my first year. Thank you for my friends."

"Dear Lord," Ron whispered, "Before I say thanks I need to say sorry. I'm sorry for all those times I was jealous of Harry for his fame. I learned from him that fame isn't always great, and that I like being his friend batter than being mad at him. I'm sorry I left Harry and Hermione out of jealousy and frustration when we were searching for Horcruxes. I'm sorry for the many things I've done wrong through my life. I never really meant to hurt anyone. Thank you, Lord, for forgiving me over and over – even when I didn't necessarily deserve it. Thank you for my two best friends as well, who also forgive me again and again. No matter what I do or say, I will always care about them."

"Dear Lord," Narcissa whispered, "Thank you a million times for bringing my son and husband back to me, safe and sound. They are my life and I love them. I'm mourning Bellatrix, but I'm glad she's in a better place now, where this is no evil to corrupt her. Thank you for ending the war, so we can all live on in peace. Thank you for forgiving me for all the years I spent on the wrong side of the fight, all I want to do now is be with my family."

"Dear Lord," Mrs. Weasley whispered, "Thanks for food, a home, and all the necessities of living. But that is not what is most important to me. I could be living in the streets for all I care, as long as my husband and children are safe. That's what I am thankful for this Thanksgiving; that my family is here with me, along with many others who have begun to feel just as close to me as my own children."

"Dear Lord," Kreacher whispered, "Kreacher would like to give thanks. A lot has changed for Kreacher. Master Harry Potter sent Kreacher to work at magic school with Dobby. He says Kreacher has no master now! Kreacher thinks he is happy with no punishments if Kreacher makes mistakes and with Master Regulus's gift. Thank you for making Kreacher happy."

"Dear Lord," Professor McGonagall whispered, "Thank you for watching over my school. Thank you for protecting Harry Potter and his friends, whom without I hate to think where we'd be. Thank you for Hogwarts, where children of purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, and others can learn _together _and become the next generation of great witches and wizards. I'm so lucky to the headmistress of such a wonderful place."

"Dear Lord," Draco whispered, "I guess I have lot to be thankful for. Thank you for this home full of food, warmth, luxury, and plenty of everything. Most Thanksgivings that is all I say but I realized I have something else to add that I have never really appreciated before. After the Dark Lord was killed, Mother and Father ran up to me with tears of relief and joy in their eyes because I was alive and safe. That made me see that this whole time I should have been thanking you for them, parents that love me."

"Dear Lord," Bill whispered, "This is my first Thanksgiving with my wife Fleur, who is at the top of my list of things to thankful for. She is so amazing and I love her with all my heart. Next, thank you for my parents, who have given me so much, even when we had little. Thank you for my siblings Ginny, Ron, Percy, Fred, George, and Charlie, who can be annoying but I know they will always be there for me, even those who are deceased. And we definitely need to say thanks for Harry, who is like another brother to me, and finally brought us to peace."

"Dear Lord," Dumbledore's portrait whispered, "We all have so many things to be thankful for, but what we need most is each other. Amen."

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
